


Flexible

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wanted to know why Kise was so good at oral - so Kise shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many kinks I’ve wanted to write. Vanilla sex gets boring after a while, so why not spice it up? I’ve always been curious about this soooo I wrote about it. :D

Aomine groans, watching as Kise’s plump lips wrapped around the the flushed head of his cock once more, sucking harshly, causing Aomine’s legs to twitch as he felt himself nearing completion. Kise tightened his lips around the ridge of Aomine’s bulbous head, pulling his head back, allowing his lips to hook onto the head, pulling another deep groan from Aomine’s throat.

“S-Shit, Kise…”

Aomine could never figure out why Kise was always so obsessed with the head of his cock only. Anytime he received a blow job from the blond, he would have his mouth focused solely on the tip, rarely taking the entire length into his mouth. The first couple times, Aomine was a little annoyed, wanting to feel his entire dick sliding into Kise’s mouth. However, after realizing that Kise could still make him see stars with that devilish mouth and tongue, he stopped complaining.

A shudder ran through Aomine’s form as Kise’s tongue teased the hole at the tip of his dick. Aomine’s hand tangled in Kise’s hair, causing the blonde’s gaze to meet his own. Kise kept their eyes locked as he once again engulfed Aomine’s head. Aomine’s breath quickened as Kise’s lusty gaze captured him, sending shivers down his spine as he came, exploding in Kise’s waiting mouth.

The blond allowed Aomine’s seed to spill in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, milking his boyfriend dry. Aomine bit his lip, watching some of his cum dribble out of Kise’s mouth, down his chin.

Kise moved back, releasing Aomine with a small pop. Smirking, Kise leaned back on his knees before opening his mouth, giving Aomine a disgustingly erotic view of his cum on the blonde’s tongue before Kise swallowed. Aomine grunted, wanting nothing more than to punch that perfect porn-star-quality smirk off of Kise’s face. “Fucking…” Aomine trailed off, watching as Kise wiped the cum off of his chin. “How are you so good at this?”

Kise paused, blinking up at Aomine curiously. “Do you really want to know?”

Aomine frowned. “What? Are you going to say that you practiced on other dudes?”

Kise pouted, “Of course not!” Kise stood, using his clean hand to pull his own erection free from his basketball shorts. “But I have had… practice, I guess.” Kise brought down his other hand, the one with Aomine’s remaining cum, and stroked himself slowly, smirking as Aomine licked his lips. The blue haired male reached forward, cupping Kise’s ass, pulling him closer.

Kise giggled, pressing his clean hand to Aomine’s forehead. “That won’t be necessary. You wanted to know how I practiced, so I’m going to show you.” Aomine blinked in confusion, watching as Kise stepped back, walking past him in order to climb on the bed.

Aomine turned around, watching as Kise pulled off his shorts, dropping them to the ground as he settled against the wall, stroking himself slowly. The younger male watched in fascination as Kise smiled back at him, rubbing the head of his cock in a slow circular motion. “Aominecchi… Have you ever seen someone suck their own dick?”

The ducky skinned male frowned. “No, Wh-…” Aomine trailed off, his eyes widening as realization struck him. Kise laughed, watching as the shock settled onto his features.

Kise reached down and hooked both of his arms underneath his thighs. “Being flexible comes with its perks, Aominecchi,” he started and slowly began to curve his back, leaning down towards his twitching member. Before Aomine could say anything else, he watched with a mixture of horror, arousal, and shock as Kise’s dick slid into his own mouth.

There was no sound from Aomine. His eyes were transfixed on Kise; his body in that perfect, painful looking arch; his swollen pink lips wrapped around his own engorged member; his hair framing his flushed pink face. It was a beautiful, erotic sight. He was so entranced by the sight, he barely heard the low moans and groans from Kise as his lips smacked against his member, giving himself a loud, pleasurable looking blow job.

Aomine bit his lip, watching as Kise released his dick, glancing up at Aomine through his eyelashes. Kise searched Aomine for a reaction, hoping that his little talent didn’t completely freak his lover out. Luckily, Aomine’s cheeks were flushing (Kise was never afraid to admit that there was nothing sexier than a blushing Aomine) as he watched him.

Kise shifted a little, lowering against the wall so he could cup his ass and spread his cheeks, giving Aomine a full view of his rosy entrance. Aomine’s breath hitched. Kise curved his back again, bringing his dick back to his lip, lowering his head in order to his his cock half way. His finger circled against his entrance, feeling it twitch in response.

Kise’s breath quickened as he circled his tongue around his head, sucking his dick into his mouth as far as he could get it. He barely had time to watch Aomine as the blue haired male crawled up to him silently. Aomine stared at him, his cheeks still turning red. “God this is really hot…”

The blond went to respond, but before he could, Aomine grabbed his hips, pulling him towards his chest, causing Kise to lie flat on his back. “Aominecchi?”

Aomine smirked, lifting Kise’s hips until his ass was pressed against his chest. He pressed down on Kise’s legs, pressing his knees down on the bed next to his head. Kise squirmed, getting his hips up a little higher on Aomine’s chest. “Don’t stop.” Aomine ordered, reaching down to Kise’s dick, pointing it towards his lips.

Kise wasted no time, leaning up in order to wrap his lips around his head once again. he wouldn’t lie - he’s tried this position before. It was a little harder trying to balance his body up. However, with Aomine holding his back in place, Kise found it much easier to take more of his cock into his mouth.

A moan ripped from Kise’s throat as Aomine’s tongue pressed against his entrance, licking its way along the curve of his ass up to his balls, sucking on the loose flesh. Kise’s legs quivered causing him to pause his own blowjob. Aomine licked from his balls down to the base of his shaft, watching Kise with a heated gaze that made Kise’s stomach flip. “Keep going.”

Kise responded eagerly, taking his dick back into his mouth, feeling the heat in his stomach build up much faster than it ever has before. Aomine smirked, kissing his way down Kise’s shaft towards his lips. Aomine gripped Kise’s cock, pulling it free from his lips in order to kiss him gently. Kise barely had time to enjoy it before Aomine place his cock in front of him once more.

Kise moaned loudly, sucking on himself once more as Aomine focused his attention on his hole, pushing his tongue past that tight ring of muscles. Kise’s heart pounded. He wanted to move, to squirm, to scream - anything. He released his dick, throwing his head back, releasing a shaky moan. “A-Aominecchi!”

Kise’s hands gripped onto the sheets as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. Aomine responded by pushing one finger into Kise’s ass, feeling around for his prostate. Kise cried out, his toes curling as Aomine pumped his cock, sucking on his balls as he attacked his prostate mercilessly.

Kise couldn’t stand it anymore.

He came with a scream. Aomine smirked devilishly, watching as Kise spilled his seed over his own face. The blond closed his eyes, ignoring the feel of his cum, hot against his flesh. He rode out his orgasm, waiting until his heart slowed before he asked Aomine to let him go.

When Kise’s back straightened out once more, the blond groaned, stretching the kinks out of his neck. Glancing up at Aomine’s smirking face, Kise pouted, “Did you have to aim it at my face?!”

Aomine shrugged, “Of course.” He crawled on top of him, “Besides, I think you look better covered with your own cum.”

Kise flushed. “P-pervert.”


End file.
